1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for use as a cabinet, in particular as a bathroom cabinet, shelf and similar, with a back wall and side walls being provided with U-section covering panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of container is known, with the U-section covering panels being mounted onto the walls of a hard foamed-plastic body formed as one piece with the back wall.
However, this type of one-piece foamed-plastic body is relatively expensive and requires a lot of space when stored and during transport.